


Hot 'n' Cold

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: У Виктора дома отключили горячую воду, и он приходит помыться к Юри.





	Hot 'n' Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Работа для команды fandom Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2018. За вычитку спасибо our love to admire.

Виктор выпрямился, поставил на полку под зеркалом темно-синий несессер и радостно улыбнулся. На секунду блеснул зубами — Юри даже почудилось, будто они и впрямь сверкают, как в рекламе зубной пасты, — а потом сомкнул губы, но улыбаться не перестал. Голова его была немного наклонена влево, плечи расслаблены, ключицы разлетались в вороте свитшота, как два изящных крыла. Юри невольно опустил взгляд ниже. Руки просто висели вдоль туловища, ладони в паре сантиметров от бедер, обтянутых черными джинсами, но при этом не было ощущения, будто Виктор не знает, куда их девать. И как только люди добиваются подобной уверенности?

Юри регулярно посещал спортзал и тщательно соблюдал диету, зная свою склонность к полноте. Он был в неплохой — нет, даже, пожалуй, хорошей форме. И при этом понимал, что никогда не будет выглядеть так, как Виктор. В Викторе была некая скрытая магия. Сила не от мира сего.

Даже странно, что ему понадобилось столь приземленная вещь, как горячая вода.

— Юри, — сказал Виктор, и Юри сумел таки вынырнуть из тревожных мыслей, двигаясь на его голос.

— Да, — зачем-то брякнул он и поспешно сообщил, указывая подбородком: — Ванная у меня вот тут, справа. Может, сначала чай? 

— Можно и чай, — согласился Виктор, и Юри заторопился на кухню, даже не пригласив его следовать за собой. 

Впрочем, приглашение Виктору оказалось не нужно — он и без того явно чувствовал себя комфортно. Пока Юри возился с заваркой, он успел выглянуть в окно, поправить жалюзи и тщательно рассмотреть висящие на стене принты. Юри очень хотел сказать ему, что принты тут уже были, когда он въехал, что сам бы он никогда не развесил по стенам известные до пошлости виды Парижа и просто у него руки никак не дойдут их снять, — но почему-то застеснялся и промолчал. Виктор, в конце концов, уселся за стол, положил ногу на ногу, поставил локоть на спинку стула и заметил:

— Как вкусно пахнет!

Чай был совершенно обычным, и пах в нем фруктовый ароматизатор. Юри собрался признаться хотя бы в этом, но Виктор заговорил снова:

— И кухня очень уютная. И все так чисто! 

Юри, битых три часа надраивавший все поверхности, которые только смог найти в квартире, покраснел и пробормотал:

— Спасибо.

— Я теперь даже не знаю, как приглашать тебя к себе, у меня такой ужасный беспорядок, — сказал Виктор.

— А-э, — отозвался Юри и сглотнул.

— Ты ведь ко мне придешь? 

— Мыться? — спросил Юри. И зачем-то добавил: — У меня бойлер.

— У нас в России так принято, — сообщил Виктор. — Если принимаешь гостей, то и сам изволь ходить. Так что имей в виду, я тебя приглашаю.

— Хорошо, — согласился Юри и поставил на стол заварочный чайник, который рядом с Виктором вдруг показался ему излишне аляповатым. — Раз так, то я, разумеется, приду.

Чай пили недолго. Юри то и дело подносил чашку к губам, чтобы поменьше приходилось говорить, Виктор, напротив, к своей почти не притрагивался, рассуждая то о чайных церемониях, то о холодном лете, то о сходствах и различиях России и Японии. Сходств обнаружилось много, различия, по его мнению, были не так существенны. Однако Юри, кивая, все же осознавал, что Виктор, в основном, преувеличивает. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы различия действительно не имели такого большого значения. Бог с ними, с Россией и Японией, но вот то, что разделяет его самого и Виктора… нет, лучше об этом даже не думать.

Они знали друг друга уже больше полугода. Прошлой осенью Юри приехал в длительную командировку консультировать сотрудников компании, в японском подразделении которой работал, по особенностям рынка своей родной страны, и Виктор — один из самых молодых и, наверное, поэтому самых энергичных проектных менеджеров — почти сразу стал его главным — ну, за неимением лучшего слова, клиентом. Ему было интересно абсолютно все, что Юри рассказывал, — включая и вещи, не относящиеся напрямую к работе. Они быстро превратились в приятелей — может быть, даже друзей. По крайней мере, Юри нравилось так думать. Да. Друзей — и точка.

Наконец, Виктор отставил недопитый чай в сторону, сел прямей, подался вперед — и Юри, не дожидаясь просьбы, поспешно вскочил на ноги. 

— Пойдем, я тебе покажу, как включается вода, — сказал он — и опять побежал в ванную вперед гостя. 

Виктор благосклонно покивал, когда Юри показал ему, как работает переключатель душа и где в шкафчике стоят гели и шампуни, положил свой несессер на раковину и, посмотрев в зеркало, поправил свисающую набок челку. Юри случайно поймал его взгляд в отражении и заставил себя улыбнуться. Виктор тут же улыбнулся в ответ, а потом неожиданно подмигнул. Вот этого Юри уже не выдержал и вылетел в коридор, скороговоркой бросив:

— Если что-то понадобится, напиши в Вотсапп! 

Он захлопнул за собой дверь — а затем прислушался. Замок, однако, так и не щелкнул. Ну, действительно, они же тут вдвоем, он знает, что в ванной занято, и не станет туда ломиться — так что нет никакого смысла запираться. Юри вздохнул, поплелся на кухню, убрал чайник с чашками и открыл ноутбук.

Он собирался почитать рабочие документы к понедельнику, но обнаружил, что не может сосредоточиться. Если сидеть тихо и напрячь слух, было слышно, как шумит вода. Интересно, Виктор предпочитает душ или ванну? Сам Юри почти всегда мылся в ванне, но это, конечно, занимало намного больше времени. Следовало, наверное, сказать Виктору, чтобы он не торопился и не экономил воду. Может, написать? Или уже поздно? Юри задумчиво повертел в руке телефон — и тот завибрировал так внезапно, что он от испуга едва не разжал пальцы.

«Юри, представляешь, я забыл полотенце», — писал Виктор. Приложение показало, что он набирает что-то еще, но Юри не стал ждать. Бросив мобильный на стол, он понесся в комнату, где распахнул шкаф и уставился на невысокую стопку. Какое? Зеленое — нет, на нем пятно, которое не отстирывается. Белое слишком вызывающе, бежевое невзрачно, коричневое просто некрасиво. Синее — чересчур яркое, неглубокое, неблагородное, вот если б оно было потемней, как его несессер… Ладно, черт с ним, пусть будет белое. Юри схватился за мягкую ткань, рывком вытащил полотенце и помчался к ванной. Притормозил у двери и осторожно постучал. Журчание воды стихло, и голос Виктора произнес:

— Открыто!

Конечно, Юри и без того знал, что открыто, он мог зайти — и сердце при этой мысли забилось сильнее — в любой момент. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, нажал на ручку, потянул дверь на себя и ступил внутрь. 

Он намеревался просто оставить полотенце и уйти, но взгляд по запотевшему зеркалу, как по льду, сам скользнул в сторону ванны. Занавеска не была задернута. Волны белоснежной пены толпились и наползали друг на друга. Ванна стояла перпендикулярно двери, но Виктор сидел в ней полубоком, и Юри мог видеть не только его лежащую на бортике изящную, однако при этом сильную руку, но и гладкое плечо, едва заметные запятые позвонков, маленькую родинку между двух хлопьев пены, прядь волос, прилипшую к шее, даже бисеринки то ли пота, то ли воды, рассыпанные по фарфоровой коже. 

Пахло клубникой. 

Виктор откинул голову назад и сказал, протягивая руку:

— Юри, спасибо. Ты меня очень выручил.

И Юри послушно шагнул ближе. Виктор, развернувшись — так, что над белым облаком показалась его широкая грудь, а чуть дальше из пены вынырнула розовая коленка, — забрал полотенце, а потом неожиданно поймал его ладонь и повторил:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — выжал из себя Юри.

— Ничего, что я взял пену? — Виктор, глядя на него снизу вверх, улыбался. — Такой классный запах. 

— Это моя сестра оставила, когда приезжала, — сообщил Юри, отвернувшись.

— Правда? — разочарованно протянул Виктор. — А я было решил, что у нас похожие вкусы. У меня дома такая же. Буквально вчера принимал клубничную ванну, представь себе, и тут вижу… 

— Угу, — промычал Юри и дернул руку. Виктор отпустил, пальцы выскользнули из его длинной ладони. — Подожди, ты ведь еще в среду жаловался, что отключили горячую воду?

— Да? — Виктор не смутился, но помедлил — самую малость. — Я имел в виду, что отключают, не отключили. Наверное, мой английский подвел. 

Юри с готовностью закивал в ответ на очередную безмятежную улыбку и пулей выскочил из ванной. Вернулся на кухню, посидел, глядя на контракт, который предстояло разбирать в понедельник, а потом открыл браузер. Об отключениях горячей воды он слышал еще до отъезда, когда читал форумы, пытаясь подробней разузнать, что его ждет. Там писали, что это происходит не одновременно по всей стране, что можно заранее узнать даты и подготовиться. Компания в итоге сняла ему квартиру с бойлером, и эта проблема отпала сама собой.

Несмотря на то, что Юри жил в России уже почти год, русский язык давался ему с трудом — можно сказать, не давался вообще, — и если бы не Гугл переводчик, он бы вряд ли в чем-то разобрался. Однако, найдя в итоге нужный сайт, он наконец вбил в строку название улицы. Номер дома он не знал, но это было где-то посередине — однажды они с Виктором вместе ехали на такси с деловой встречи. Для порядка он, впрочем, проверил разные номера, хотя улица была маленькой.

Даты не совпали нигде. 

Виктор пришел на кухню минут через пятнадцать. Его все еще мокрые волосы были зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб, кожа буквально сияла чистотой. Юри поднялся из-за стола и аккуратно выговорил по-русски:

— С легким паром.

— Юри! — Виктор счастливо засмеялся. — Спасибо!

— Еще чаю? — предложил Юри и подумал: может, надо было купить что-то покрепче? Вина или шампанского?  
— Не откажусь.

Виктор приблизился и медленно опустился на стул. Юри, избегая его взгляда, отошел к плите и снял крышку с чайника, чтобы набрать воду.

— Слушай, Юри, — произнес Виктор у него за спиной. — Неловко тебя об этом просить, но нельзя ли мне прийти еще раз на следующей неделе?

— А завтра? — спросил Юри, не оборачиваясь. — Завтра ты мыться не собираешься?

— Завтра я планировал в тазу, — чуть помедлив, ответил Виктор.

— Ну зачем же, — сказал Юри, едва сдерживая улыбку. — Я буду рад, если ты придешь.


End file.
